


To Cor, after watching you do your weapons drills shirtless and then make a very inappropriate noise into your morning coffee

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Cor Leonis/???, Other, Poetry, Secret Admirer, Sonnets, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: Someone has been watching Cor (and his body) very closely...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: NaPoWriMo 2020





	To Cor, after watching you do your weapons drills shirtless and then make a very inappropriate noise into your morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> NaPoWriMo Day 6! This one is courtesy of [AnnatheLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatheloon), who prompted me for a little Cor body worship in sonnet form. I couldn't resist the idea of a secret admirer…

They call you, Marshal, the Immortal, yet  
your body is as mortal as any.  
Just look at that lightslick layer of sweat  
across your abs—my eyes can count plenty  
of grooves a blade (or hand or tongue) could find.  
I’m sure my fingers, teasing your t-shirt  
hem just inches above your waistband  
would meet flesh that I might pleasure or hurt…

Your satisfaction may be my business,  
but your skin? The muscles beneath? Your own.  
Your maintenance routine is anyone’s guess,  
except mine, since I know what makes you moan.  
(The one alone with the beautiful man  
is the one who knows his exercise plan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
